Swirl of your taste
by inkjacque
Summary: One night at a club, two out of a hundred find each other. Delicious feelings for the other emerges and more than just physical contact is a must. Can you say instant click? It is now a two-shot. HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

**My mac gave me a huge fright when it crashed and I didn't back up this piece of work. You don't know how freaked out I was!! (not just this but other assignments as well). Anyway, this is my first attempt at such so please....be nice .!! I liked how this went though.... X}**

**This was meant to be a one-shot but then I kinda see it as just a two-shot....let me know what you think....leave it as one or two?**

**Hope you like it! ENJOY!!**

* * *

Karin looked across the dance floor. Her eyes moved silently onto a leaning figure against the bar counter. His eyes were the piercing colour of teal and his hair was full blown white. Her deep grey eyes focused onto his face. He looked deep in thought, distant and alone. Normally people would be in company when in a club. _Speak for myself…_

For the past half hour, he was all by himself. A fair few girls approached him but all they got was a polite turn down for their offers or requests. Karin tilted her head to the side. Her hair cascaded down her shoulder and across her chest. There was something strange about him. Just by looking at him, she could feel a strange pull of attraction to him. His slim, lean body, snowy white hair, cold teal eyes and flawless skin seemed impossible for just anyone to be born like that. He looked like some rare and highly important item. Yet in front of her, there he was for real.

Karin swirled her passion red cocktail in her hand. All she had wanted was to just enjoy her time at a club. Music, dance, drink, flirt, sex, it was the whole package. However, it was the drink she enjoyed more accompanied with the atmosphere.

It helped unwind her body.

Karin crossed her leg, which caused many onlookers to go slightly haywire as her skirt ride up her thighs to reveal her slim and lean long legs. She flipped her medium length jet-black hair over her shoulder and lifted her drink to her blood red lips. She sipped it slowly again and then lowered it back down onto the table. Her eyes moved over across the crowd and had brief glances of some interested party. Karin smirked at how these men in the club had a rather funny way of expressing their attraction way to her. Some gave her the eyes while others signaled her to meet them at the back. _Sweet but they're not my type. _

It did, however, felt rather thrilling to her. She looked back up at the white haired apple of her eye but he was gone. A few wolf whistles were delivered to her rather loudly at the same time. Karin's smirk dropped.

_Damn...he's gone…_

"Hey baby," came a tall male with blonde hair. Karin looked up and leaned back a bit. He was good looking and he was well built. He looked like the gym type of guy who had hot showers with single ladies that trained with him.

"If you're looking for someone called baby, you got the wrong person," Karin replied the man's attempt at his first line with a monotonous tone. She returned to her drink and drank it down. The man looked at Karin with an are-you-for-real expression on his face. Karin glanced up at him. _His first reject tonight? _

"I see that you're alone," he continued. Karin sighed and picked up her drink. If there was one thing that she hated about some guys was their lame use of pick up lines or trying to suggest something when she already knew what it was going to be.

"I like to be alone," Karin answered him coldly and hopped of her high chair. The guy remained in the seat looking dumbfounded at her reply. Karin giggled to herself as she walked toward the bar counter. For some reason, she seemed to enjoy rejecting guys tonight. The only one she was interested was the white hair prince from earlier. However, she would never make the first move on a guy. It was beneath her.

Karin leaned against the counter and raised her glass into the air. A bald man in his late thirties looked up from the beer jugs and smiled. His gold tooth shimmered. Karin returned the smile.

"I'll be right with ya honey," the man answered her as he filled up an empty beer jug with beer. Karin nodded her head and turned around to lean against the counter. Her index finger tapped against the wooden counter to the beat of the music.

"Sorry about that darling. So what can I get for ya?" Karin turned back around and pushed her glass toward the bald man.

"Hey Yomei-san, think you can give me a refill?" Yomei raised his eyebrow at Karin and picked the glass up.

"This is your fourth glass. Sure you can handle another?"

Karin laughed to herself. Alchohol hardly had effect on her at just four glasses but it helped her unwind any tension in her.

"I'm still standing straight and not talking crap. So I'm fine, really," Karin assured. Yomei shook his head and chuckled.

"Any potential dates tonight, doll?" He asked as he turned his back to her and reached for a bottle with red liquid in it. Karin pressed her chin against the heel of her hand and rapped her fingers against the counter.

"Nope. Same old, same old," Karin answered apathetically but then she remembered. "Although there was this one guy I had my eyes on but I lost him earlier," Karin said.

"Do I know him?" Yomei asked as pulled out a container from inside a mini fridge from under the counter.

"I don't know," Karin answered. Yomei mixed the drink and poured it into a new glass. A new music started to play in the club.

"Describe him." Yomei asked whilst he slid the glass across the counter to Karin.

"White hair, teal eyes, slightly masculine although he's quite slim. He looked single," Karin answered with a grin on her face. Yomei smiled and rubbed his baldhead.

"Yeah, most of them look single but be careful," Yomei warned Karin.

"I got it," Karin winked. She turned around and waved to Yomei before stepping out onto the dance floor. A new song started to play and the first beat excited Karin senses. With her hand gripped onto her drink securely, Karin advanced across the dance floor. Her body moved like water, avoiding the bumps of butts and hands as she made her way toward the center. Karin lifted the drink to her lips as she started to sway to the music. Her senses started to heighten and reach out as she flipped her hair. Everyone was dancing like they were having an affair on the dance floor.

_How nice if I could have a guy with me right now…_

Karin arched her back slightly and immediately, she felt eyes casted onto her. She reopened her eyes and she could see a few guys getting off their seats at the corners of the club and advancing towards her. Instead of stopping, Karin continued to dance exotically. She decided to wait till they arrived and let her instinct react, whether it was for good or not so good. She swayed her hips and raised her arm in the air. She continued to sip onto her drink.

Suddenly, Karin felt her butt hit someone and a hand grabbed hold of her wrist. Karin whipped around and made contact with a pair of teal eyes. For two seconds, it took Karin awhile to register that it was the guy from earlier she had been watching.

"Can I join you?" He asked her with the most clear, smooth and sexiest voice ever despite the loud music and crowd. Karin immediately felt the same pull from earlier the moment he opened his mouth. It was so much stronger than earlier. His hold on her was firm and he looked like he was not going to take a 'no' for an answer. Karin smirked and stepped closer toward him. Her chest made contact with his. The pull he had on her seemed to make her want him more than she should be feeling.

"There are plenty of girls on the dance floor, why me?" Karin asked with curiosity. Her eyes twinkled into the white hair prince. Flirtation, she was on it like crack.

"Because I could be yours," He breathed onto her lips. He released his grip on her wrists and with a sly grin, he moved his hands onto her hips and slowly but steady, moved them up. Karin felt like she had just suddenly got high on her drink but it was not her drink. She turned around and leaned into him. Without hesitation, Karin danced against him, swaying against his solid body. It thrilled her out of her senses. She had wanted him from earlier and now that she had him, she was going to use him to make her night.

"What's your name?" He breathed into her ear again. For the last half an hour, he had been watching her. She had this strange attraction on him and he was as curious to why. He hardly had interest in most girls. Many had offered him a good time in the club bathroom, alley and private room but he turned them down. It was hard to please someone like him. He may be here alone but he was not here for easy pickings. In fact, he had never picked up any female before. He was waiting for someone to draw under his spell. Tonight however, this girl, riding up and down against him, had almost all he had wanted. Her smell was so strong and tempting. Just by looking at her, he could already tell he would be satisfied with just her. Now that she was against him, he could already taste her sweet delicious body. He licked his lips, as the temptation grew stronger when she whipped her hair around to face him.

"Karin," she answered seductively. "And you?" She turned the question around.

Hitsugaya turned her back around and pulled her against his body. He wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand caught hold of her hand that held her drink. He tilted his head down and pressed his head against Karin's head to the side. He closed his eyes as his nose immediately touched the skin on her neck. He inhaled her perfume and his mind went into frenzy. She was definitely the one for him tonight.

"Hitsugaya," he answered her. "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Karin felt her skin tighten as she felt Hitsugaya lips brushed against her neck. His alluring nature intoxicated her senses and his voice was bringing her under his grasp. It was like he had this strange ability to pull her under his control while she danced with him. It was even stronger when he opened his mouth and spoke to her. And then, she felt a slight wet touch on her skin.

Hitsugaya felt his insides go wild as the tip of his tongue made contact to her neck. Immediately, he could taste her sweetness like it shot into him. A soft moan emerged from the back of Karin's throat. Hitsugaya smirked to himself. _She's falling under my spell…_

Something started to feel wrong to Karin. The moment his tongue touched her skin, she felt her mind loose all form of control over her body. She could not fully control her movements. She could still see and understand what was going on but her mind was starting to get high with excitement over him. An alert went off in her mind as she felt like she could not pull out of his hold on her. Not that he was strong but she was not in control of her limbs anymore. But as fast as she feared, Karin started to feel like she wanted him badly. She wanted to do whatever he asked her for but there was still that one strong will against it. Then, another wet lick came across her skin. There went her control over anything of herself.

An explosive sensation burst forth in Hitsugaya. He roughly pushed her head to the side and pressed his lips against her skin. He started to lick furiously and teeth her skin lightly. A groan of need erupted from the back of his throat.

"You have…no idea…how good you…taste…" Hitsugaya murmured as he licked her sensually yet heatedly on her neck. Karin arched her back and her eyelids lowered. She was enjoying it. In fact, she did not want him to stop. She was sure there was going to be more than a red patch the next day on her neck but she was not bothered. It turned her on. She wanted to go home with him tonight and be his lover. And she already knew what he wanted from her.

"How good am I really?" Karin managed to mutter out. She opened her eyes and found herself in a corridor. These she was alone with him…and her drink was gone. Hitsugaya turned Karin round to face him and pushed her against the wall. He forcefully pressed his body against her so she could not move.

"So good…" he trailed off. His eyes started to glow at the anticipation yet look heavy with hunger. Karin smiled mischievously at him. Hitsugaya remained composed and in control but a small thought emerged on why she looked like she knew something about him. Karin reached for the back of his head and pull him toward her till her mouth was at his ear.

"I've got keys to a room. No human can see us at work," Karin purred into his ears. Hitsugaya pulled back to look at her in the eyes. Karin opened her mouth slightly, her blood red lips parted to reveal a pair of sharp fangs extruding from her canines. Her grey eyes glowed with a tinge of dark crimson red swimming through it.

Hitsugaya looked at her rather stunned at first but then, a grin formed on his lips. _So she's one too…_

"Half-breed only," Karin said. Although some of his kind believed half-breeds were filthy, she found her types unique.

Hitsugaya smirked and brought his hand to her chin. He lifted her chin toward him and studied her fangs. "Something tells me you're pretty exotic for a half-breed," he said.

"Why not we take it to the room and try me out?" Karin answered him slightly as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his lips. She pulled back and immediately noticed Hitsugaya's fangs.

"You give me a go as well. How's that?" Karin suggested seductively. She hardly tasted the blood of another, let alone her kind. She was too good of a person to do that to someone. But tonight, fate delivered her to a non-returnable temptation.

"I can't turn down a fair trade," Hitsugaya said. His patience suddenly snapped and immediately he reached down to her neck and sank his fangs into her smooth silk skin. Karin immediately stiffened at the exploding heat on her neck. Trails of hot liquid flowed down her neck. Her heart pumped faster and her eyes started to swirl with grey and crimson red. She clutched onto Hitsugaya's arm as he started to suck and lick the area hard. Her mind started to spin and Karin started to feel extremely high.

"Oh…oh god…" Karin moaned at the sinful sensation on her neck. Hitsugaya's lips parted contact with Karin's neck by a few centimeters. Brilliant colour of blood trailed down her neck past her collarbone. Sweet aroma stroked and caressed Hitsugaya's senses. His teal eyes swam with desperation and need. Karin brought her hand up to behind Hitsugaya's neck. She pushed him forward again and his lips covered the source of the blood's escape.

"Don't stop," Karin said with pleasure. Like a drug, she felt high and completely detached from reality.

Hitsugaya felt her fingers tug at his hair while he drank down her blood. He could feel the warm liquid flow down his throat. She tasted the way he had expected. Sweet, rich and warm and the smell overpowered his senses. He had never met such force before. Before he continued further, he pulled away from her and looked at her chest. Her shirt was partially stained with her richness. The blood on her shirt made him so desperately want to rip her shirt off and kiss her naked chest.

"Where's the key?" Hitsugaya demanded.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Karin stopped in front of a door. Karin pulled out a key from her skirt pocket and slotted it in the door keyhole. She turned the key and the door clicked. She pushed down on the handle and opened the door. It was dimly lit by the lights from the club outside but good enough to see what was around. There was a bed for two, a table, a couch and a bathroom.

"Good enough," Karin grinned. Immediately, Karin grabbed Hitsugaya and pulled him into the room. She slammed the door and locked it. Without a second thought to where the night would lead her, she threw the room key onto the table and grabbed Hitsugaya by the collar.

"Bite me hard," she gritted her teeth. Hitsugaya immediately sank his fangs back in again but this time, his hand were busy as well. He reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it steadily without the need to look. Karin helped along and after all the buttons were done with, Karin took Hitsugaya's hands and placed them on her bare stomach. His touch was suddenly ice-cold to her warm body. She shed her shirt to only stand in her skirt and black cotton bra. More blood ran down and flowed into her cleavage. In sync, Karin arched her back and Hitsugaya ran his tongue down the trail and in between her womanly pride. His lips pressed against her breast and greedily licked up her blood.

Hitsugaya felt his insides burst with the greatest sensation he had ever felt in his whole life. She tasted so good and her body was truly remarkable. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands pulled his head back up.

"Where's my turn?" Karin asked with a heavy pant. Hitsugaya raised his hand in the air and pulled of his shirt to reveal a firm and built chest. Karin placed her hands onto his chest. She shivered at the temperature. He leaned toward her ear and a smug formed on his face.

"Try me," he encouraged. His voice instantly brought Karin's fangs against his chest. Hitsugaya closed his eyes as his blood started to flow down. He ran his fingers through her silk black hair. Karin groaned with satisfaction at the chilling taste. His blood tasted like chilled champagne, and it made her feel powerful and strong.

Hitsugaya maneuvered her toward the bed and just in his jeans, he sat on the bed and hoisted Karin onto his lap. He could tell that she was enjoying him more than she had expected. Her slim legs immediately wrapped around him as she hungrily drank and ate his offer. Karin felt the lust burst into fire in her. She saw him, he got her, now she had him in his grasp.

"Come here," Hitsugaya suddenly jerked Karin back. He resumed to the spot he first fed on. By now, her body was streaked with blood and the end of her hair dripped with it. In the dim light, she looked like the most sacred artifact that all male of his kind would want to own.

"Toushirou…" Karin let out as Hitsugaya reached behind her back and gently, unhooked her bra. Karin felt the garment that held her two prides together loosen in and at once, a pair of bloodied hands ran over her breast. Hitsugaya smeared her blood all over her chest and then made his way down to the thighs. He could feel the liquid pumping through her body, especially her legs.

Karin looked down at and felt the sense of adventure she was going to be in. She looked back up at his chest that had trails of blood lining across his abs. She tilted her head up and noticed his white hair stayed perfectly untouched by the red liquid. Then, for a brief moment, both of them locked eyes and ceased their actions.

"Virginity is not all I'm going to lose, is it?" Karin teased. Hitsugaya smirked, his fangs dripped with her own blood.

"You lose your freedom to me," he answered her with a seductive tone. With ease, Hitsugaya flipped Karin over and onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and held her limbs down. Karin smirked and leaned forward toward his face.

"I'm alright with that." She licked his lips. In a split second, Hitsugaya captured her lips and pushed her head back down onto the bed. Karin shut her eyes as their tongue wrestled with each other.

He wanted her so badly and Hitsugaya knew she could not resist him either. He was a pure and no doubt, the taste of his blood would have made her feel strong and powerful. Something Karin had not yet tasted of before till now. She, however, was just a half-breed. Her blood was warm and rich, sweet and smooth. It had strength in it but it was subtle. What he needed was a pleaser, not power. She was the perfect one for Hitsugaya and tonight, he were sure both of them were not going to let each other go.

_I make you mine…for eternity…_


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go :} a two shot. Thanks for the encouragement guys! It means a lot to me ^ ^

I've been thinking....can you imagine these pairings of vampires?

**Urahara x Yorucichi (Hott!)  
**

**Gin x Matsumoto (Sweet whoo!)  
**

**Hitusgaya x Karin (SEXY!)  
**

**No wonder I'm writing this :} ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Hitsugaya stirred in bed as a streak of light touched his face. He squeezed his eyes tight as he felt his silk bed sheets under him and his cotton blanket over him. His mind started to fuzz up as he pulled his hands out of under the blanket and rubbed his eyes free of sand. Slowly, his eyes opened and everything was a blur. For a good five seconds, Hitsugaya focused his surroundings only to realize he was in his room. His hand stroked the silk sheets underneath until his fingers touched a warm body. Hitsugaya turned his head around and his teal eyes fell upon the back of another's head. Hitsugaya immediately sat up straight. Events of the night came flooding back into his head and a searing sensation soared across his chest. Hitsugaya looked down at his bare chest and noticed two marks and a long scar line across. Carefully, he traced the line with his fingers. Memories and feelings produced when Karin kissed his open wound and sucked it refreshed themselves in Hitsugaya.

A grin formed upon Hitsugaya's lips as he turned his attention from his chest to the figure next to him. Her black hair was sprawled across the pillow and her arms tucked under it. Running his fingers through his slightly limp and out of order white hair, Hitsugaya watched her with pleasures tugging at his throat. He reached for the blanket that covered her up till the shoulders and pulled it down gently. There, she lay, dressed in a light grey, silk, sleeveless, short nightdress.

_Karin…_Hitsugaya remembered the half-breed's name. He traced his fingers across her skin lightly. Her breathing was slow and smooth. He leant down toward her to see where his marks were. There they were, two marks that he left in her neck.

As he gazed at her fair neck that contrasted beautifully against her pure black hair, Hitsugaya felt a great struggle within him. He wanted to taste her again. He shifted toward her and closed up the space between himself and her back. His insides tighten as he recalled how she screamed out his name when he gave her the final mind blowing sensation. She was lying on top of him while he straddled her. They had stripped each other off all garments and her body was streaked with her own blood. Trails of the red liquid ran across her bare chest and down her long legs. He had his hands on her hips and his fingers caressed her smooth bottom. He rocked her back and forth and both of them took turns to drink each other. When her moans started to get louder and her grip on him harder, he pushed against her hard while she sucked on his wound and she dug her nails into his skin. It stung a little as he felt his own blood trickle down his back but the way she moved and savored the pleasure he gave her was the most dominant thing on his mind. He made love to her and that made her officially his property.

He snaked his arm around her waist and leaned down toward her neck. She looked so enticing to his eyes. He moved his hands up toward her chest and caressed her left breast gently hidden beneath the silk garment. Her bra somehow went missing when he was preparing to bring her back to his estate. She had already passed out after her final cry so he was on his own to look for her clothes. He dressed her and at the same time played with her body by trailing kisses and stroking her in places he was allowed to before she went unconscious. After she was cleaned up and dressed, he carried her in his arms and left the room. It was 3 am when he arrived back at the Family mansion.

His lips moved toward her arm and brushed against her skin upward. Careful not to wake her, Hitsugaya reached for the strap of the nightdress and slid it down. He placed small kisses around her shoulder as she lay still. Slowly he moved her till she lay on her back. Her nightdress loosened on her chest. Hitsugaya looked at her chest and made an advance. His lips sucked and nibbled her skin lightly as he inhaled her alluring body scent. Just as he was about to pull down the dress further, a soft knock came upon his door.

He ceased. The knock got louder.

_Shit…_He thought.

Afraid the louder the knock got it would wake Karin up; he got off Karin and hopped off the bed. He grabbed his black robe from his antique chair and slid it on. He tied the robe together and looked in his full-length golden-framed mirror. His scars were concealed nicely. He smoothed his hair out and headed to his door. He looked back at Karin and frowned. Who the hell was disturbing him?

Hitsugaya pressed down on the handle and pulled it open slightly. A pair of icy blue eyes instantly bore in his teal ones.

"Hitsugaya-sama, good morning!" Chirped a busty woman with long strawberry blonde hair.

"Morning, Matsumoto-san," he yawned back and closed the door a little bit more.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Matsumoto inquired as she flipped a lock of her hair out from in front of her face.

"Maybe later," Hitsugaya answered her. He looked up and down Matsumoto's outfit and raised an eyebrow at her. She was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans with heeled brown boots. Her top was a long white sleeve shirt with the first few buttons left undone, showcasing her two biggest prides. In her hand was a brown cowboy hat and over her shoulder was a long dark brown trench coat.

"What's with your outfit?" Hitsugaya asked monotonously. Matsumoto stepped back and looked down at her dressing. She laced her hand together and smiled brightly at her favourite vampire-ling, who, despite his age, was one of the leading brothers of the family.

"Gin is taking me horse riding today. Do you want to join us?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya scowled lightly at the mention of Gin's name. He may be part of the leading brothers but Hitsugaya never particularly liked him.

"You know I don't like to be around him," Hitsugaya answered her coldly.

"Are you sure? Just join me for me?" Matsumoto sulked and drew on two puppy eyes. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Though she was half a century older than him, she would at times still act like she was younger than him.

"I would go for you only but not today," Hitsugaya answered her. He had a guest in his room on his bed labeled 'Hitsugaya's property'. He was not going to leave her alone and run off on a horse ride trip.

"What are you hiding?" She suddenly asked him. Surprised but concealed by his nature, Hitsugaya simply answered, "nothing."

Matsumoto looked at him carefully. She could always read him very well and for some reason, she could tell he was slightly different than normal. Something was out of place or new. She leaned forward and rubbed her chin.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Is there someone in there?" Matsumoto questioned him. She narrowed her eyes and tried to tip toe. However his height failed her attempt. _Damn…he's my height but his stupid hair is blocking my view. _

"What the hell are you doing?" Hitsugaya straightened his back. Despite the lame question, he knew exactly what she thought. He could hardly hide things from Matsumoto. Ever since she took him into the family, a special bond was created between them. She had an unwavering loyalty toward him and although she was older than him, she respected him well.

"You haven't answered my question," Matsumoto pushed. She reached for his hair in attempt to flatten it when Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist and lowered it down gently but firm. Matsumoto withdrew her hand and grinned.

"Were you busy…in there?" She giggled.

"No, I was sleeping," he lied coolly. Suddenly, the sound of shifting blanket and waking moan is heard. It was loud enough to hear that someone was indeed inside and it was definitely a female. Hitsugaya bowed his head. Why was timing so perfect?

"Matsumoto immediately pushed Hitsugaya's head down further that he almost fell.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled but Matsumoto kept him bent down. She poked her head in and her eyes set upon a young girl with medium length black hair and dressed in a grey short sleeveless nightdress. Her dressing not only proved how busy Hitsugaya must have been in there but the fact that the girl was on his bed and under his blanket just basically spilled the whole truth.

Karin sat up and rubbed her face. She squinted her eyes as she bowed her head into the position of the streak of light.

"Get your hands off my head!"

Karin immediately felt herself fully awake at the sound of that very familiar voice. She snapped her head toward the door. There at the door was a bent down figure with white hair and a woman with her hand on his head with a huge grin on her face. She was staring straight at Karin. For a moment, Karin felt slightly confused. She looked around the room. It was big. There was a grand looking couch facing her with two single seats each at the couch's side. The framings around the furniture were gold in colour and the seats were pure white. Karin looked above the couch and there was a large painting of a beautiful waterfall. Karin turned to her left to see large white curtains with gold patterns on it drawn together. Only a streak of light was able to pass through the slight opening. Next to the curtain was a large wooden cabinet.

"So you were busy!" Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly. Karin whirled her head back to the lady. Karin immediately glanced down at her body and realized she was dressed in a short silk nightdress. Without hesitation, Karin pulled the blanket up to her chest.

Hitsugaya pulled out from Matsumoto's forced and composed himself properly. He stepped aside and sighed. No use hiding when she just saw Karin. He opened his door wider.

"Her name's Karin. She's my bed friend," He introduced Karin. Hitsugaya turned to Karin and winked at her. Karin blinked a few times before she shot a slight frown at him.

"I'm hardly your bed friend," Karin answered back.

"Is that so? Then why did you spend the night with me in bed at both the club and here?" Hitsugaya replied back with a smug on his face. Matsumoto looked back and forth at Karin and realized what must have taken place. Karin was about to answer back when she realized what he said was true. However, she had no memory of returning to what she assumed was his place.

"You passed out at the club, sweetheart," Hitsugaya read her mind easily.

"Hitsugaya-san, I think I'll leave you to sort things out with your partner," Matsumoto winked. Hitsugaya nodded with a smile and closed his door as Matsumoto walked off. She smiled to herself and could not help but giggle. So it had finally happened. The young master had finally found someone for himself and that girl had no way out. Matsumoto could smell that the girl had just lost her virginity and it was definitely lost Hitsugaya. She was his property from today onward.

Hitsugaya walked toward the bed and with every step, Karin could feel that alluring aura of his. The smell of his body, the pleasures he had given to her, the way he held her while he made love to her, burst to life in her head. Karin gasped lightly as everything became crystal clear. How he moaned her name and how he showed her the most pleasurable ways that to even think about it made Karin start to feel excited. His voice, his touch, his lips, they were so smooth. He was like drug to her.

_Such….a smooth….drug…_Karin felt her mind go giddy. That feeling of losing control returned and Karin felt her senses drawn under Hitsugaya's grasp. The way he looked at her, so full of lust and touch.

"You're probably feeling giddy by now. Once you've made love to me, we're instantly linked," Hitsugaya leaned against the pole that held the bed roof over them. Karin looked slightly confused. What did he meant by that?

As if he read her mind, Hitsugaya smirked and decided to give her a little demonstration. He stood up straight at his side of the bed.

"Undress me," Hitsugaya spoke. Immediately, Karin got up. She knew what was going on, it was like back at the club only this time only it was a lot stronger. She had to do what he said and it was so smooth and seductive that she had to just

Karin crawled over to him. Hitsugaya felt smirked at the way she moved to him. She was like a sex kitten on his bed. On her knees and her chest lined against his body, Karin reached for his robe and pulled it. The robe immediately parted and revealed a beautiful chest with faint abs. With ease, Karin slid the robe off him and he stood only in his dark blue silk boxers. She looked at his chest and her insides burned with desire. She wanted to hold him, feel his skin all over her like last night. She brought her hand up to his chest and the tip of her fingers touched gently traced a line across the scar she inflicted on him.

Hitsugaya stiffened his back as he felt Karin's warm fingers trace his scar. He started to feel her link take effect on him though he was better at resistance than she was. Being a pure had stronger power over will than a half-breed. He looked down to see Karin gazing at the two marks she bit on him. She was about to reach for his boxers when he stopped her.

"You're mine as much as I'm yours," Hitsugaya leant down and whispered into her ear. Karin felt her sexual need rise in her as he placed his smooth hands on her arms. A small jolt shot through Karin as Hitsugaya slowly lowered her on the bed.

Hitsugaya climbed onto of Karin and pulled her up toward him. He could feel her sexual need drip into his will. His actions were mixed with not only his need but hers too. Karin wrapped her arm around his neck and captured his lips. With every kiss, a powerful passion stirred up within them. Moans of pleasure erupted from Karin first. Their mouths started to get more and more aggressive with every second. Hands needing to touch her naked skin, Hitsugaya shot his hand up from under Karin's dress and roamed her back. Karin arched her back and Hitsugaya bent over her slightly. Unable to take the increasing force, Hitsugaya lowered his hand under Karin's dress and grabbed hold of her underwear. As quick as ever, he pulled down.

"Do me," Karin moaned as she could feel his hands moving up and down her upper thighs. Suddenly, Karin felt herself fall onto the bed. She looked up at Hitsugaya and noticed his teal eyes were so full of hunger. He yanked away her underwear and threw it on the floor. She was now fully naked under a simple silk garment.

"Stay still," He said, his voice getting hoarse. Karin obeyed willingly as Hitsugaya leaned over her and pulled down the dress. Her chest immediately glowed in his eyes. He ran his tongue over her breast and then up to her neck. Karin closed her eyes in pleasure.

"This is going to hurt for awhile," Hitsugaya breathed heavily as his fangs started to extrude. He wanted, he needed, he had to live on her. He looked down toward her legs and pulled up her dress. Without warning, he shot down on her upper thigh and sunk his fangs in. Sweet explosion of blood burst into his mouth. His mind flew into frenzy.

Karin screamed loudly. Hitsugaya immediately clamped her mouth with his hand and looked straight at her in the eye. It hurt more than last night, he could tell.

"This is the only way to seal off your will to me. No matter where the fuck you go but at the end of the day, you will always come back here, to me, you understand?" Hitsugaya said coldly but filled with lust.

He turned back to her leg licked the wound. He swallowed the sweet blood and brought his lips over to her mouth. He pushed his lips onto her mouth and forced his tongue in to let her taste her blood. Karin swallowed her blood and licked the rest of it off his tongue. She was not afraid of what he said; in fact she loved the way he spoke to her.

"You're my mate or as the humans call it, wife," Hitsugaya parted his lips from her for a few seconds and then resumed to smearing her blood all over her lips.

"You…will…only give your…body…to me…" Hitsugaya said in between partings. Karin was about to respond when he pulled away from her. He brought his wrist to his lips and swiped his fang across it. Blood immediately flowed down and dripped onto the bed. The powerful smell allured Karin and flooded her mind with desperation. She grabbed his wrist and fed on him immediately.

"And my will be sealed to you," he groaned at the pain as Karin sucked his bleeding wrist. As she continued to drink his blood, she felt the pain on her thigh slowly dissipate. Curious as to why, she parted her lips from her wrist and looked down at her thigh.

"The link between us has solidified," Hitsugaya panted as he felt the pain on his wrist dissipated as well.

"Anything else I need to know?" Karin smirked. Hitsugaya leaned down toward his wrist and licked his blood. Then he forced his lips onto Karin. Soft and sweet blood mixed with power and strength, both of them started to eat each other's blood by entangling their tongues together. Moans of pleasure emerged from Hitsugaya's throat as he pulled Karin's naked body against his chest.

"I suggest you get use to being my mate from now on because you're going to be really busy with me," Hitsugaya pulled away for a while and grinned at his mate.

"Just tell me and I'll be here at your service," Karin purred at her mate and revealed her beautiful fangs.

_You belong to me..._

* * *

**Sorry if this got a bit more intimate than the first....:\ I don't like going into great sexual details but this is as close as it is going to get for me. **

**After reading through this again....all I have to say is that Hitsugaya and Karin are meant to be together!! **

**I really hope that in the anime...they might show them interact again! Did you know that episode 204 has reverted back to a filler!! Just when we saw the captains face aizen in the duplicate town ARGH!! Toushirou looked so cool!! I like and dislike fillers :]  
**

**Oh but in 205, there is a soccer show down between soul reapers (through just watching the preview)....could we hope on the fact that Karin will might join in and who knows? Our favourite Tenth Squad Captain? **

**Sorry...I'm fumbling away.... :P  
**


End file.
